Magic with everything: Crossing Worlds
by rollingbell
Summary: Magic Within Everything: The squeal This time Kendra, Alaric and Taia go on their own adventure helping both Lila and Jade. But things are not what they seem...


**Guess what I lied. It isn't over I thought I should do more story plot about Jade.**

**I don't know what Rebel writer will name Kendra's little girl so I will not name her.**

**It's just for an intro that includes everyone else.**

**I don't own Alaric, Kendra or Taia nor do I own Aladdin**

**I only own Lila Swan, Jade Marston & Gene The Genie **

**Now let's start the new squeal **

_Chapter 1_

_?_

Three portals appear in front of a white shadowy figure, her hand points towards the three portals as they spark open upon the images of three people all in their own worlds, within their own different time line. The white shadowy figure waved her hands over the portals which opened wider, they stepped backwards and waited for her visitors to arrive.

Within the first portal it opened to an young girl who by the looks of it was in the middle of a battle, she ran over to her friends but stopped by the sight of her love " Taia Genie is fine don't worry " Jasmine spoke out towards the young girl, Taia blonde hair started to blew backwards and as she turned around a portal appeared.

" What the? " Taia said to herself as she stared at the portal but before she could turn back a gust of wind started to pull her in " Genie! Help me? " Taia screamed towards the blue Genie, he quickly woke up as he tried to grab Taia hand but she was pulled in to quickly as the Portal closed leaving her friends confused and left to face their Enemy alone.

Taia landed in the white realm where the portal threw her into to, she stood up and looked around " Where am I? Genie? " Taia stood up from her spot to see the white figure in front of her " Who are you? " Taia asked but the white figure did not reply instead they looked towards the other two portals.

Within in the second portal Taia and the white figure watched as a young boy was running through the streets of Agrabah from his big brother, the two brother smiled at each other as the young boy smiled Genie appeared and picked him up " Genie that's not fair! " the young boy spoke out towards the grinning Genie " Nice catch Genie " Aladdin said grinning towards his best friend , " I'm not a fish! Can you set me down now? " Alaric asked Genie who laughed and set him back down.

Alaric held tightly onto Genies lamp which is the reason why he was running he wanted to give his brother a scare by taking something of his which was Genies Lamp, Alaric beamed at the two but felt like something was pulling him back before Alaric could think he saw Genie get sucked into the lamp " Genie! Alaric! " Aladdin yelled as he tried to reach out to his brother but Alaric was thrown into the white realm too fast for Aladdin to grab on, The portal closed as Alaric was thrown in but in luck Taia catches him.

" Hi there! " Taia said as she sat Alaric up but she looked down at his hands as he was still holding onto Genies lamp " That's Genies lamp!" Taia statement surprised Alaric " What is this place? " he asked quietly, Taia looked around and pointed towards the white figure who stood next to the last portal, their gaze landed upon the last person.

A mother watching over her child was what the figure gazed at, the young mother held her child as she sang her to sleep before laying her back into its crib and watching her " I love you my baby girl " She spoke out before heading towards the window of her room but a slight wind blew besides her as she looked to her side she felt a tucking feeling as an Portal opened in front of her, like Alaric and Taia she did not have time to react it pulled her forward " No! " she yelled but was thrown in to the white realm as the portal closed behind her.

" My baby! " Kendra cried but a light wind caused her to look forward she saw Taia and Alaric then turned her head to the white figure " Its you what are you doing here? I thought you were lost at sea when me and my family were in that isle " Kendra questioned at the white figure but they simply put up their hand " Time has stopped in your world as these two as well I have brought you all here because you have affected and met the lives of both Jade and Lila " the white figure explained.

" that's makes sense you are an oracle you know everything " Kendra replied, Alaric looked up at the figure then back to Kendra " do you have a name? " Taia asked, the white figure looked at her and nodded " My name is Saturn " she replied.

" That's a planet " Kendra said but Saturn simply nodded back " Yes but it can also be used as an name " she replied, " As I was saying you all have been affected by Jade and Lila, how they helped you with your lives but now you must help them with their lives " Saturn exclaimed. She waved her hand and opened two portals " You must choice which one you all enter first " Saturn explained.

Alaric walked up to the first portal and then looked into the second portal which Taia and Kendra both followed along and did as well " I think we should take the first portal " Alaric said turning his head to the two girls " I don't mind what we do! Everything is so exciting " Taia said with a smile, Kendra looked into the first portal then looked into the other one " Ok I like his idea .. What are your names by the way I don't want to be rude and call you two anything wrong " Kendra explained.

Taia nodded " My name is Taia " she said smiling, Alaric hid Genies Lamp in his belt at the back then turned to look at the two girls " um.. I'm Alaric. " he said quietly, Kendra nodded her head at the two and stepped herself into the portal " My name is Kendra now let's go and help our friends " She said as she jumped into the portal with Taia and Alaric following behind her.

_1770_

All three of them landed in an a bay of hay, All three of them climbed out of the hay as they brushed the self's off Alaric looks around him " So who's world do you think we're in? " Taia asked quickly and with an excited tone in her voice as Alaric was looking at all the forest area " It can't be Lila's world .. It doesn't suit her so it could be Jades " Kendra exclaimed as she stood up and started to walk " Where are you going? " Taia asked as she walked behind her with Alaric following.

" Well I father walk then sit there was doing nothing " Kendra replied as she looked up " I wish Genie was here " she muttered, " I wish I brought his lamp.. " Taia said, Alaric looked at the two girls and brought out Genies lamp " Um.. I have his lamp .. Here " Alaric said which perked up the two girls interest " You do?! " They both said as they looked at him, Alaric nodded and rubbed Genies lamp.

Purple smoke started to appear from the lamp both Taia and Kendra eyes lit up as Genie appeared " Hey Alaric .. what .. are you.?... Where are we? " Genie said as he flew around Alaric then looking up at his surroundings before looking down at the two girls who's eyes lit up at the sight of Genie.

Genie looked down at Alaric and then whispered into his ear " Hey.. Rick .. who are these Girls? .. are you dating one of them? " Genie joked as Alaric pushed him away as Genie laughed down at the boy " N-No! Genie .. their .. well they .. " Alaric tried to explain but Kendra pushed herself forward " I'm Kendra… You not the Genie I know but In my world your my husband!.. and in Taia's here you're her lover " Kendra exclaimed as Genie looked down at Kendra then to Taia with a confused look in his eyes.

" So you two are from different worlds then… That explains it .. but what are you guys doing here in an.. forest ..? " Genie asked. Kendra looked up at the forest area then back to Genie " A women dropped us here and told us we had to help Jade and Lila " Taia explained before Kendra could say anything.

" But .. We think we're in Jade's world because.. this looks like a place she would live in " Taia said as she looked up the path " We just need to find Jade and ask her why she needs help " Kendra exclaimed.

Genie nodded and flew in front of the three " So let's go and find her " Genie said with a smile which Kendra, Taia and Alaric replied with.

As they all started to walk towards a path running up to a large area of grass Taia turned her head to see an shiny glimmer of light catch her eye, she then wondered up the hill to see what it was " Hey Taia where are you going? " Genie asked as he floated next to her " I saw something catch my eye and I wanna see what it was " Taia exclaimed as she continued to climb up the hill then she reached the top then followed onto see the shiny item.

Kendra and Alaric followed Taia as she picked up the item " Hey! It's an Lamp! " Taia exclaimed as she ran over to Kendra, Genie and Alaric " Hey isn't that Jade's Lamp the one she carried around with her? " Alaric asked as he looked at the sliver lamp " Well there's only one way to find out .. we have to rub it " Kendra said.

Taia nodded as she began to rub the lamp as soon as she did it started to puff out green smoke. An figure appeared from the smoke and looked down at the group with wide eyes " Hey it is an Genie! " Taia said, but the green Genie did not look pleased " Where's the house..? " He asked as he searched the large green area " Where's .. Jade.. WHERE IS SHE? " he exclaimed in an panicky voice.

He flew around the grass area then his sight caught upon Genie " You! Where is Jade?! " He pointed at Genie and flew over to him " Hey hey! I don't know Im just as confused as you are pal! " Genie exclaimed.

" Hey Your Gene aren't you? " Kendra asked trying to calm the Green Genie down, Gene looked at Kendra surprised by her calling his name " Yes.. how do you know that. Wait do you know Jade.. where is she.. what year is this .. " he asked in an pleading tone.

" We don't know either but I don't know the year sorry " Kendra replied making gene panic more but Genie pulled up an calendar " Its June 17 1770 " as soon as Genie told him that Gene glared at him with wide eyes " No.. No No NOO NOO NO NO WHAT THE HELL?! " he screamed.

Kendra grabbed both Taia and Alaric and brought them close to her and away from Gene. Genie saw this and grabbed Gene by the shoulders " Hey calm down now what's wrong? " Genie asked, Gene looked at him " I need to go back in time I need to go.. I need to.. go find her.. " Gene pleaded at her " Why is that where is Jade Gene and why is the date so important? " Genie asked him again but Gene looked away.

" Gene Tell us " Alaric pleaded, The green Genie looked at Alaric " Its 1770 right? I need to go back 10 years Because If Jade isn't here .. than shes.. shes.. " Gene floated down on to his knees " Then she's what Gene? " Taia asked.

" Then she's Dead " Gene said finally.

Everyone's eyes widen at his words " Without me .. she is dead .. so please.. help me.. get to her.. " Gene pleaded as he looked up at the three. They all looked at each other than Kendra took the lamp " Of course Gene .. Jades our friend.. that's makes us your friend.. " She helped Gene up.

" I'll do the first wish .. I wish we'll travel 10 years in the past! " Kendra spoke.

Gene smiled at Kendra as he created an time portal " I will save Jade " Gene said as he stepped through the portal and pulled out his hand to everyone except for Genie who flew in after Gene, Kendra looked to Taia and Alaric.

" Lets save Jade together " Alaric said, both Kendra and Taia smiled at him as they followed Gene into the portal.

_1760_

An busy street is what the group first saw as they left the portal, busy market streets and packed with people walking or running to their area of work. Kendra looked around the area of people as they walked through but then her head turned to Genie " er.. Genie can you change our outfits .. please.. we don't really fit in .. " Kendra asked Genie.

He snapped his fingers and made everyone except for himself and Gene to appear from that time.

" Wow this is what they wear " Taia said in excitement, Alaric looked down at himself then up to Gene " So where would Jade be? " He asked, Gene looked up and around " We need to get to the other side of town near dark to a large house where we will see Jade.

Kendra then nodded at him " Alright let's do this ".

_? _

In Limbo Saturn watched as Kendra and the others wondered the street " Good their making process " she said to herself smiling, but a shadow appeared from with a wide grin appearing across it's face.

" Why.. YeS YeS It IS! " A sharp pain is what Saturn found " HAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA NOW ITS MY GAME! "

**Cliff hanger go**

**Yeah in the next chapter you get to see my new Oc who I will explain in chapter 2 or 3 **


End file.
